The boy who fell for Sasuke Uchiha
by sasukexchan
Summary: Naruto just had fall in love with him, didn’t he? Naru x Sasu
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: OOC, Romance, Humor, Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in any way no matter how much I would like to :D

Summary: Naruto just had fall in love with him didn't he? Naru x Sasu

--

Always, there wasn't a day when he couldn't stop thinking of _him_.

His eyes, his nose, everything about him captivated him.

There was nothing he didn't love about Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto woke up stretching as dawn was beginning to spread across Konoha.

Today it was clear that it was going to be a beautiful day and he was going to make sure he wasn't going to waste it.

He didn't know why but it always calmed him to look up at the sky and just look at the clouds or the moon.

It's not like he was like Shikamaru or something but whenever he felt troubled or needed comforting; the sky was always there.

And that thought, was nice…

Naruto quickly jumped out of bed and began hurriedly making himself breakfast as his training with his fellow teammates was going to start in half an hour.

It probably wouldn't of helped anyway because Kakashi, their teacher, always seems to be late ninty-nine point nine percent of the time, and always made up ridiculous excuses to being late.

But we all knew he wasn't telling the truth and that the truth was because he slept in or something of the sort, probably got too caught up in his favorite book 'Make Out Paradise.'

I shuddered to think what exactly was the content inside his book, but he knew most defiantly he didn't want to find out.

Naruto ran down to the training ground to where they were supposed to meet.

Sasuke and Sakura were already there, then Sakura began to shout at me for being late while Sasuke just glared at me and said, 'Your late dobe.'

'Yeah, yeah… sorry,' I grumbled, 'So, where is Kaka-Sensei?'

'He's late again dobe,' Sasuke replied looking at me like It was the stupidest question in the world.

Well, it is.

Kind of.

Well he is _always_ late.

'Aw man,' I moaned, 'Kaka-Sensei better be here soon then.'

Sasuke just replied this with a 'Hn' and turned away trying hard to ignore Sakura who was trying to tell him about this fabulous new dress she bought the other day.

Though, I would never admit this to anyone.

I actually didn't mind.

Cause it meant I could stare at _him_ just a bit longer without much distraction.

I noted his nose, mouth, everything, but what really caught me, was his eyes.

Sasuke suddenly seemed to notice he was being watched and turned to face me with a raised eyebrow.

'Damn…' I mumbled, low enough that Sasuke didn't catch it but was lost for awhile in his eyes which seemed to glow.

'Don't worry…' I grumbled turning away, fighting hard not to blush.

I think I stared a bit too long into his eyes…

Sakura just looked at us both, puzzled at what was going on.

We waited, and we waited, and we couldn't wait any longer.

We had waited for more than 4 hours and I was really, really hungry.

I was now up to state where I was picturing myself eating bowls and bowls of ramen.

'Dobe, you are dribbling down your chin,' a voice spoke out sounding somewhat amused.

I blinked and quickly wiped it away sending a quick glare in Sasuke's direction.

'I don't think Kaka-Sensei is going to turn up, so want to go?' Sakura spoke up all of a sudden.

'Yep, that sounds like a great idea,' I grinned at her.

'I'm starving and if I don't have any ramen soon I think I am going to die,' I moaned.

'Hn… dobe,' Sasuke mumbled rolling his eyes.

'See you guys later then.' 'I waved.

'And if you see Kaka-Sensei, tell him he owes me like one hundred bowls of ramen for making me wait so long and perhaps chuck in a few extra, not to mention the fact he didn't even show up,' I grumbled.

'Ok, I will,' Sakura grinned, 'But not before I tell him what I think of him first.'

I laughed, 'Ok.'

Sasuke just watched us with a semi-amused expression on his face.

I met his eyes when I looked back, meaning to give them one last wave before I set off towards the nearest ramen stall.

My wave stopped in mid-air and was frozen in his gaze.

I blushed a deep red and quickly tore away from his intense gaze.

Then...

I ran…

--

A/N: Yay, I hope everyone liked it so far. :D This a completely new fanfic I started today and will post my other Naruto one once I bother to travel back to Quizilla and post it here. . Yup, and all reviews will be appreciated. Please tell me what you think of it so far. :3 Thanks everyone for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OOC, Romance, Humor, Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in any way no matter how much I would like to :D

Summary: Naruto just had fall in love with him, didn't he? Naru x Sasu

A/N: o-O sorry but can someone please tell me if anyone is OOC :D I tried not making anyone OOC but I somehow think so… like with Naruto ''' Cause I think Naru isn't hyper enough :O Should I make him more hyper? :D And do you want this fanfic to be long or short? Or do you think I should concentrate on my death note fanfic? O-o I am liking this story way more so I am now more enthusiastic on this one hehe but if you think I should keep updating my death note one please tell me :)

NOTE: Please note from now on I am taking a different approach to this story and please review if you like this approach to the story more than the first chapter, if so I will rewrite chapter one

N yup another update! Please enjoy! :3 And please review puppy dog eyes inserted! I promise it will help me update faster :D and please don't be too hard on me if you didn't like anything, I have only just started writing but don't be afraid to point out any mistakes either :D I don't have a beta but I am using Microsoft word so that any spelling mistakes will be pointed out and corrected but it still doesn't mean I'm not going be wrong anywhere, I can still make mistakes so sorry if I do ''' n thanks and now back to the chappie! D

--

I puffed, wheezing as I came to a sudden halt. I had ran and ran and I had no idea why I was running. All I knew, is that I, Uzamaki Naruto, had to get away…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I watched, both shocked and confused as to why the dobe ran away. All I knew was that the dobe started to blush like mad when he looked back, and then he run away. I was both amused and confused as to why he ran away, and confused as to why I suddenly felt a weird sensation in my chest when my eyes met with his…

That wasn't the first time I had felt that sensation…

But what puzzled me was that I only felt it around him and no one else.

What did it mean?

I am going to ask the dobe why he ran away when I next see him again, and I wanted to learn more about this feeling…

The feeling I only feel around _him_…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I ate quickly at the ramen store. The store owner was surprised that I didn't even get even close to more than ten bowls. I had somehow lost my appetite and kept replaying the scene in my mind when dark obsidian eyes met mine.

I was confused as to why I ran. I knew that I wanted to get away, but, from what?

…Sasuke?

'Damn,' mentally scolding himself. He had a hell lot to explain to Uchiha the next time he saw him…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I went back to my apartment straight after I spent more than 5 hours sitting in the ramen shop just thinking and doing almost nothing else.

I was just fumbling with my apartment keys still thinking about today when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

'Dobe, why did you run away today?' asked Sasuke with inquiring eyes leaning by a nearby tree.

Don't know why I didn't notice him before but right now I wanted to get away from him and _fast._

'Go away Sasuke and leave me alone,' I told him having found my key and opening the door and quickly, or so nearly, succeeded in shutting the door on the Uchiha.

'Sasuke, get your damn foot out of door before I trend on it,' I grumbled avoiding eye contact.

'No, tell me why you ran away today and I will leave you alone'

'No Sasuke, I will tell you someday just not right now ok?'

My eyes pleaded with him to understand and if exactly on cue he removed his foot.

'Ok dobe, but you will have to tell me by the end of the week otherwise I will _everyone_ you are ticklish.

'Sasuke,' I whined, 'Please don't, you know everyone will torture me with pleasure with that knowledge, _even_ if I did nothing wrong, you can't possibly be that heartless and feed me to the wolves.'

'Well maybe I am.'

'Anyway you better tell me by the end of the week, bye dobe,' Sasuke said smirking walking away in the direction of his house.

'Bastard,' I cursed shutting the door.

--


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: OOC, Romance, Humor, Sap

Warnings: OOC, Romance, Humor, Sap

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in any way no matter how much I would like to :D

Summary: Naruto just had fall in love with him, didn't he? Naru x Sasu

A/N: Woot, another chappie is up. - Kaka x Iruka in this chap and most probably in later chappies as well. :)

Thanks a lot **Dragon77 **for the review it really encouraged me to update this chappie :3 –huggles- :D

Now on with the story X3

--

No training or anything for the rest of the week.

It turned out Kakashi gave us a break because he 'wasn't feeling well'.

If I didn't know better, the new limited edition 'Icha Icha Paradise' book was coming out tomorrow and he wanted to be the first person that got it.

Who knows why a week though, it surely couldn't take a person that long to read one mini porn book.

It is good in its own way though, now I don't have to see Sasuke every day.

Problem is, I'm pretty sure he is going to devise a plan to try making me tell about that day.

Even if he did succeed, I seriously don't know what to say to him.

There is infact a zero point zero-one percent chance out of one hundred of him liking me back.

That was indeed how small it was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I put on my shoes ready to go training.

Kakashi may have given us a break but I still didn't want to be rusty after the break was over.

I went to my special training place.

No one but me knew where that was.

I began practicing with my kunai but my mind kept wondering elsewhere.

The dobe's face kept persisting to stay in my mind where ever I go, whatever I do.

Even when I tried putting the dobe to the furthest place of my mind, he always came back.

I put down my kunai resigned.

I obviously couldn't concentrate, so why bother training?

I don't know but I knew for certain now, that I liked the dobe.

Why?

Even I myself don't know.

I thought about it all night and have now come to the conclusion that I loved him.

Maybe it is the way he smiles that smile.

Maybe it was his attractive loud, hyperactive, happy nature.

I'm not sure but I do know now that I love him so much that it hurts.

I never asked to love him, he was just there and I somehow just fell in love with him.

I wonder what the dobe will think if he knew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto walked over to Iruka-Sensei's house.

He really needed someone to talk to, and Iruka was his best choice. He would understand.

And maybe, if he was lucky, he would take him out and treat him to ramen.

He knocked on his door and waited.

Iruka came to the door two minutes later puffing as though he had been running for the door.

"Hello Naruto."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing." "Just keeping Iruka here company."

The said Iruka blushed.

Naruto immediately caught on, his eyes widening.

"Oh, well I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Naruto."

Naruto walked back down the street slowly. He was happy for Iruka, really he was, but who knew it was going to be KAKASHI the pervert.

He walked down a path not knowing now where he was going. He wanted to be alone and think things over.

Why oh why did he have to go and start loving the teme?

--


End file.
